Death Becomes You
by Rin Sessys Girl
Summary: Lending a hand to the great detective L isn't an opportunity that comes by often. Even less likely is seeing the face of said detective. Full Summary inside


**Authors Note: **First of all I'd like to welcome you all to my first Death Note fic EVER. Knowing this please keep that in mind and don't be too harsh on me. Second yes this is an OC with an existing character fic, so hopefully you are very open-minded about it. Third there will be no happy ending for our poor OC. With that out of the way don't be a butt head and assume it's all full of love and rainbows or some crap like that.

**Summary: **_**Lending a hand to the great detective L isn't an opportunity that comes by often. Even less likely is seeing the face of said detective. Upon hearing about the infamous Kira case, Ms. Teraquies seeks out L once more to lend her expertise. But will being face to face, and in his presence for the first time cause her to break the number one rule in a business situation? Or will she be walking down a one way road to insanity...**_

_Italic: _Past tense, flashback like situation.

**Bold: **Inner thoughts.

**Warning: Beginning italics are a mix of first person, past tense, and present tense. Annoying Misa behavior is abound and a little girl to girl talk is required.**

_Another day, another situation of waiting, and another dead end. We sit and research day in and day out, but I feel like we aren't getting any closer. Our lead has ran dry with the realization that Light isn't Kira after all. I fear even L might be depressed by this. However L has yet to ever be wrong and I refuse to believe he is, even if the proof is dead._

_Of all the work I've done with the detective he's never lead me astray, nor ever been wrong about something. I will believe in L to the very end. He's far too intelligent to ever be wrong, and on some degree I know he still believes Light is Kira and Misa Amane is Second Kira. I've worked with him before countless times to have an understanding for how he thinks, but this would be the first to ever see the man in person._

_I'll admit I didn't expect him to be what he is. In fact I thought Light was L when I first saw him. I suppose this makes me a judgmental person. I had been all ready to reach out and shake his hand, but stopped short when the black haired man stepped forward to speak and claim he himself being L. I was shocked by the slouched man before me. Wild black hair, wide absorbing gray blue eyes, the black bags underneath them, and his eating habits were a shock. However I could not deny the man was indeed L. Just the way he spoke, how he analyzed, and theorized was undeniable proof he was who he claimed to be._

_I've been with the team now for weeks and over this duration I've come accustom to L's behavior, the way he sat, or would place his thumb to his lips. I've viewed this as his way of thinking by now. In all of this process though I've become, I suppose what one would consider, infatuated with the detective. But I digress! If anything I have a soft spot of adoration for him. My situation is purely that of a work relationship. Everybody knows finding love in a work environment is purely not permitted, specially with a man like the great detective L._

_L... Only one of many names he goes by is a world renowned detective, so as you can see a relationship with such a man is unheard of! As it stands I think L is rather secluded from human contact. With all these Japanese policemen and myself this must be the most social contact he's ever had. I'd even say we are probably the first to actually see the face of L. I can't help but be honored in some strange way by this._

_Now... Now I sit here going over file, after file, repetitively, desperately trying to find a clue, something missed. But there's nothing... Nothing to comfort my mind and nothing to lead me to a new result. Light just has to be Kira, there's nothing more to it. Maybe now he isn't, but he had to be the first Kira. I could only conclude the power of Kira had to be passable some how and perhaps with it ones memories of being Kira. No... Even that sounds absurd! How does one forget their crimes? Nothing adds up. I'm standing on my last legs, none of this even makes sense anymore. This clearly had to be the works of something supernatural in nature._

_I must be losing my nerve to consider other worldly beings, Shinigami's even. Gods of Death... Do such things really exist? Kira seems to like to lead us on to believe such. But if someone claiming to be God can kill people with something as simple as a heart attack, by knowing their face and name, what else is there to believe in?_

_I'm a CIA agent; Criminal Investigations Agency. It's my job to understand the workings of a criminals mind. I've also been researching the criminals who have been dying do to Kira. The thing that throws me off is the recent killings now, they are completely different from the previous ones. I'm left to believe we are dealing with actually a third Kira not the first anymore. The internal workings of this Kira don't match the patterns of the previous one. The first Kira was clearly Light. I don't doubt this for a second he has the capability and intelligence to fit him so he absolutely had to be the first Kira._

_In my research though the most shocking case I came across had to be the criminal Beyond Birthday. The man seemed to be a living replica of L himself if not for the eerie red eyes and sever burns to his flesh. If the criminal was still living I'd probably have many questions to ask him, too bad he's dead thanks to Kira._

_This criminal ultimately lead me to L, Naomi Misora, and Raye Penber. I learned a bit about the ex FBI agent who helped L bring BB in, her sudden disappearance, and her fiances death do to Kira. From what I could gather of the retired agent she probably tried to make contact with L after her fiances death. I'm sure the woman dug up what her fiance was involved in and must of spotted something of importance, but Kira must of gotten in the way some how. What a pity, she would of made a great asset to the team..._

"Misaaannnaaa!" Said agent could only flinch upon the voice that rightfully belonged to Misa Amane. If there was one thing she despised it had to be this woman. She found the blonde to be infuriating and below par of her intellectual standards. Not that the woman was stupid, she certainly had her moments of wittiness in her, but that was it.

"Amane..." Being addressed, if not undesirably so, Misana Teraquies looked up from her laptop to give the blonde her attention. "What do I owe the honor of your presence this early in the morning?"

The blonde pouted and sat down in a huff upon the couch within the investigating room. By now the rest of the team had grown quite accustom to the young pop models pouty out bursts and generally ignored the girl. In this case Misana was the unlucky one to actually have to address her and not that poor sap Light.

"MisaMisa is bored!" She huffed throwing her arms into the air to add to her obvious agitation.

"And what, pray tell, do you expect me to do about that, Amane?" She sighed turning her attention back to her screen and the click clacking of keys.

The girl actually looked genuinely thoughtful. Apparently Misa hadn't thought that far enough.

"Oh, I know!" She beamed suddenly, "Can MisaMisa play with your hair?" She asked hopefully.

"No."

"Um...What about make up!"

"No." She sighed, "A woman who can not be comfortable in her own skin and resorts to make-up is a sad, sad woman indeed. I am no such woman." The woman proclaimed in a clipped tone.

"B-But you would look so pretty!" Misa protested, "MisaMisa already knows Misana is a pretty woman without it, but with a little bit of make-up you would shine like a diamond in a sea of pearls!"

"How thoughtful, but the answer is still no."

Finally the blonde huffed and stomped her foot down, "Then I want a date with Light!" Now all eyes were certainly upon the two.

"Then by all means have a date with the man." She was already growing tired of the young girl.

Misa puffed up her cheeks before pointing at Ryuuzaki, "It's not a date with Ryuuzaki chained to my Light-kun!"

"I'm afraid you have to deal with the circumstances, Amane." She hummed wistfully, "Pretend he's not even there. And even if Ryuuzaki-san wasn't chained to your 'Light-Kun' you'd still be monitored through the camera's. Why don't you use your pretty little head of yours and make a plan to make such a situation more comfortable?" She offered casually in hopes to get rid of the blonde.

"How is MisaMisa suppose to do that!" She fumed.

It was then did the older and most certainly more bustier woman turned around in her chair to face the woman. Misana was very aware by now that L had been listening with a keen sense of interest on the situation. Though he was not facing them she caught him eying them from the corner of his eyes.

"Amane," she raised her pen and tapped the girl upon the forehead much to the blondes horror, "I believe I told you to use that brain I'm very aware you have in there to figure it out for yourself. I am not going to mother you and give you all the answers." Having said her piece she turned back around to her work in hopes of some peace. Everyone else seemed ready to follow suit until the blonde spoke as if struck with revelation.

"I know!" Amane beamed, "We should do a double date!"

"Ah there it is.." Misana said unenthusiastically.

"Misa-san." Ryuuzaki finally speaking up, was now turned around in his chair nibbling on his thumb, "How do you intend to accomplish such an act? No outsider is allowed in here. You can't simply call a friend and throw them on a blind date with me. There would be no false sense of comfort in it for a strange girl to have to be thrown into the mix of this."

Immediately Misa's disposition deflated, "Oh...I forgot about that small detail." She crossed her arms with a huff and plopped down on the couch. "Oh I know!" She immediately sat up straight gleefully, "Misana can be Ryuuzaki-kuns 'date'!"

As said words were mentioned the woman in question had been in the middle of taking a sip of her coffee. Needless to say she was now choking on it's contents. "WH-WHAT!" She rasped out in a choked cry. "What do I look like? The answer to all your problems!" She proclaimed in dismay, face sheet white.

"B-But Misana you're the only woman other then me allowed to be here." She twiddled with her thumbs with a small pout.

"Misa-chan does have a valid point." Matsuda commented agreeing with the blonde.

"I didn't ask for your opinion, Matsuda!" Misana snapped irritably making the young police officer back down.

"Why do you seem so appalled by this idea, Misana-san?" L commented finding her reaction rather peculiar.

"Why?" Misana began, furrowing her brows as if the answer to the question was obvious, "I am not a tool to be used for the sake of Ms. Amane's comfort zone. I also don't act for anyone. I'm not going to portray a falsified relationship." She turned around in her chair back to her screen. "I have no issue with you Ryuuzaki-san. I have done countless situations where I had to act and portray a wife, or victim, but that was purely for catching the criminal. As I see it this form of "acting" is unnecessary and won't lead us to getting any closer to Kira. My talents as a CIA would simply be wasted to make a girl feel 'homey'. Does that answer your question?" Her eyes shifted to lock with L's own.

L was nibbling on his thumb once more, "How insightful, Misana-san. But perhaps your acting skills wouldn't be a waste in the situation."

She quirked a brow in peeked interest, "You have my attention. Speak your piece Ryuuzaki-san."

"As I see it, Misana-san, if Amane-san can act naturally with me there, with your help, it could possibly clear her and Light completely of my suspicions of them being Kira and the Second Kira."

"You're still going on about that, Ryuuzaki? Haven't we been cleared of such suspicions already." Light frowned crossing his arms over his chest.

"I still have my suspicions, Light-kun. Until I am absolutely sure they will remain."

"As far as I'm concerned Light and Misa are, or were, Kira and Second Kira." Misana piped in.

"How can you say that! MisaMisa would never hurt anyone!" Misa proclaimed with a pout.

"Amane, I'm a Criminal Investigator. It's my job to categorize what the killer, or Kira, is like. Everything points to Light being Kira and you Second Kira. However an unexpected development has accrued... So I'm left to believe Kira's powers can be passed on, as absurd as that sounds even to me."

"I have also come to this conclusion, Misana-san." L hummed lowly with a frown. "However as it stands we are trying to clear them of suspicion, Misana-san."

She leaned back in her chair with a sigh, "Very well. I will humor you with this act of double dating. But," She glanced towards Misa silencing her from a possible cry of delight, "I do this only because you insisted Ryuuzaki-san, not on the behalf of Amane."

"Then it's settled." L nodded quietly and turned back around in his chair.

Misa squealed in delight, "So then MisaMisa can have her date now right?" She stated excitedly.

"Only if you wish it, Amane-san."

Misana sighed quietly standing up from her chair to shut her laptop. **What have I gotten myself into? **"We need to have a bit of a girl talk before that, Amane." She stated in a clipped tone as she hooked her arm into the blondes and began to drag her away.

"Eeeehh?" The blonde frowned, "B-But my date!"

"That will soon follow." She frowned pulling the girl away and out of the room.

"What do you suppose she has to say to Misa-chan?" Matsuda mumbled the question on everyone's mind.

"That, Matsuda, would be between Misana-san and Amane-san." L hummed idly.

"You're not going to spy on them?" Light questioned with a quirked brow.

"No. I for one intend to honor Misana-san's trust in me." His eyes shifted to his chained companion, "I had made it very clear to her there would be no spying upon her privacy while she remains within this building. She may be with Amane-san this moment, but to spy on her would be breaking that promise." He turned his eyes back to the screen. "As you are aware the CIA agents sudden appearance in Japan was...unexpected." He shifted his thumb to his mouth to nibble on, "In fact her being here could be jeopardizing her job status."

"You think she might get fired?" Matsuda inquired curiously.

"That is a possibility."

"I gathered as much she wasn't native to Japan, but you honestly think Misana came here knowingly jeopardizing her status as an agent?"

Again the detective turned to Light, "Yes I do. As it stands," he tapped a few keys to bring up some information, "Misana-san is an American Agent." He stroked a few more keys bringing up Korea into view, "She was currently in Korea tracking down a criminal, but suddenly appeared here in Japan." Another stroke of keys and the screen turned black once more. "If my hunch is correct she either abandoned the case and came here, or caught the criminal before coming to Japan. Either way I'm positive she is here without permission."

"Misana is American?" Light generally looked surprised, "I knew she wasn't Japanese, but she didn't strike me as American..."

"Misana-san is mostly Korean blood, it is no surprise she doesn't appear very American. If not for her green eyes she could pass as a possible Japanese officer."

"Regardless she must of heard of the Kira case and you being within Japan, if she came here on such short notice."

"To which I am grateful for." The detective was nibbling on his thumb again, "But I also do not wish to be the cause of her fired from the CIA."

"She's worked with you before though, Ryuuzaki." Soichiro commented, "Wouldn't the CIA understand that she is now currently helping us investigate the Kira case?"

"That's right!" Matsuda proclaimed, "I don't see why they'd fire Misana-chan if they knew she was helping the great detective L again, right?"

"Perhaps, but I doubt they would be pleased." L mused, "Misana-san is a very important agent, and a successful one at that. Suddenly disappearing to help me in my cause may not sit well with them."

"Perhaps you are thinking too negatively about the situation, Ryuuzaki." Soichiro offered, "If worse comes to shove I'm sure the young girl would be more then willing to remain here fired or not."

"Even if she was fired, I'm sure you'd offer her a job to work with you permanently." Light commented idly, a slight smirk at his lips.

Surprisingly the detective seemed thrown off at this, "What makes you think she'd accept such an offer?"

"Ryuuzaki, Misana has risked getting fired to come here to help you. Why wouldn't she accept such an offer?"

"I suppose I never gave thought to look at it that way..."

* * *

"Misana where are we going?" Misa groaned, not at all pleased at being dragged by the older woman.

"Somewhere private, Amane."

"Private?" The blonde quirked a brow curiously, "As in Ryuuzaki not watching private?"

"Precisely."

"What?" Amane whined, "But Ryuuzaki-kun is always watching!"

"My room he doesn't, Amane." Misana stated flatly, "Ryuuzaki-san wouldn't dare spy on me. He wouldn't wish to jeopardize my trust and he made it quite clear to me that he wouldn't watch my room."

Now the girl was openly gawking at her, "And you believed him?"

"Of course. I have high respect for Ryuuzaki-san."

"B-But Ryuuzaki is a pervert!"

"You only say this because he watches your room. No matter how you look at it your a suspect. It only makes sense for him to keep his eyes on you."

"Why wouldn't you be a suspect?" The blonde huffed.

Misana couldn't help but laugh at this, "Why? I'm an CIA agent and I've worked with Ryuuzaki-san before. I've helped him bring in criminals. Suspecting me to be Kira would be absurd wouldn't you think?"

Misa pouted openly, "I still say he's a pervert..." She grumbled.

"Think what you will of him, Amane, but as far as I'm concerned Ryuuzaki is a decent man." As it was the woman made way to a door to unlock and slip in with the pop model. Once inside she closed the door and turned to face Amane with a serious expression across her face.

"Let me make this very clear to you Ms. Amane. If this little game of yours backfires I will hold you responsible."

"MisaMisa doesn't understand. What would backfire in a double date?" She blinked clearly in confusion. The girl was perplexed which only fueled to irritate the older woman before her.

"What could backfire you ask?" Her voice was smooth, controlled, even though her body had advanced upon the younger girl to pin her against the door. "I'll tell you what could backfire. If I have to act for your sake, what happens when the act is no longer an act?" She pulled away just as soon as she had pinned her there giving the blonde a moment to process her words. It didn't take long until Amane was screaming,

"WHHHAAAATTTT? Misana can't possibly be serious! Ryuuzaki-kun isn't even that attractive! No one would seriously fall for a pervert like him! There's no way Misana would actually fall for Ryuuzaki-kun!" She proclaimed in hysteria as if the older woman had surely been joking, or possibly lost her mind.

"Amane," she sighed rubbing the ridge of her nose, "must you insist on yelling? I am standing right here in front of you. Your unnecessary outburst was most likely heard. Do you honestly want Ryuuzaki-san possibly thinking I'm beating you in here?"

"Ahh, I'm sorry Misana." She flushed out of embarrassment, "But you said Ryuuzaki-kun doesn't watch your room..."

"He doesn't, but if he heard your wailing from here he might consider turning the camera's on." She stated drily as she removed her hand from her face.

"I said I was sorry, Misana." She pouted, "I still stand by the fact there's no way you could fall in love with Ryuuzaki-kun though." Misa stated in a much more controlled voice, her arms crossed over her chest.

"Tell me, Amane, what makes you so sure?"

The pop idol raised her hand as if to make a point, "One Ryuuzaki-kun is an anti-social loner. I bet he's never kissed anyone let alone been on a date! Two the only company he's probably ever had is that old man that's like his butler! And have you seen those horrid bags under his eyes? So unattractive! Three have you noticed the way he holds things? I bet he's got a germ-phobia and has never held a woman because of it! Four he always has his thumb in his mouth like he's some kid; never sits or stands properly either. Ryuuzaki-kun is just a complete mess of a man! There's nothing there to like! He probably loves his strawberries and sweets more then anything else in the world!"

"Some of those facts may be true, Amane, but what you may find unappealing others may disagree. True Ryuuzaki-san may not be what you'd consider prince charming. In fact to you he may as well be the dark knight and your Light the knight in shining armor. However there is one thing they both have in common and that is their intelligence. They are two different people in every way, but their minds are just as sharp if not dangerous."

"You're not actually comparing my Light-kun to Ryuuzaki-kun are you?" Misa disclaimed in horror.

The agent sighed in defeat, "No of course not Amane, I wouldn't dream of comparing the two." Seriously some things just completely flew over the young girls head, specially when the mention of Light was involved. If there was one thing Misana questioned most, it was why Light was with such a girl to begin with. In fact Light seemed to act as if he wanted nothing to do with the girl, as if he found her to be an nuisance as much as she did.

"Oh good, because Light is far better!" She sighed in relief. However her relief seemed short lived as she began to eye the older woman with an air of suspicion. "Your not planning on trying to steal my Light-kun from me are you?"

Misana blinked slowly as if processing the ridiculous suggestion from the blonde, "What?" a scowl slowly began to form on her lips, "That is an absurd thing to suggest! Why would I want to steal Light from you? He doesn't even fall into my category of remotely interesting men." A frustrated sigh escaped her lips then, "Amane, I will only say this once and only once... If this double dating back fires I'm holding you responsible. Do you understand?"

"That won't happen." she stated with a firm belief and all seriousness she could muster into her face, "I promise that it won't." After a moment, which felt like an eternity to the pop star, of green eyes boring into her brown ones did the agent speak,

"Very well, Amane."

"Good! I should get ready for my date with Light-kun!" Misa moved to leave the room, but was stop shortly upon Misana speaking once more.

"Amane..."

"Hm?" She turned to look back at the older woman in question. "Yes Misana?"

"Will your conscious be able to handle the repercussions? Will you be able to live with yourself if Ryuuzaki-san were to die and I to have fallen in love with him? Would you still consider Kira to be the best knowing this?"

Her smile seemed to falter slightly at this, "Ryuuzaki-kun is too clever for Kira to get him! It would have to be a miracle or something for Ryuuzaki-kun to slip up." With that the blonde left the room before the agent could say anything further.

Immediately a frown creased upon the pop stars face as she made her way back to her room. Her thoughts were jumbled and she was left questioning things, even Kira. **Would I really be okay with that? Kira is my hero! He killed the man who killed my parents and Ryuuzaki-kun... Ryuuzaki-kun is trying to stop Kira. Surely the prospect of him removed should be a good thing.**

_"What if the act is no longer an act?"_

**If Misana were to fall in love with Ryuuzaki-kun... No, no I can't think like that! There's no way she'd fall in love with him. **She chewed idly on her bottom lip, **Ryuuzaki-kun is a big weirdo! A smart person like Misana couldn't fall in love with him knowing that. **With a shake of her head to clear her thoughts a smile returned to her face. **I shouldn't be thinking about such silly things! I have a date after all! **Giddily the pop star made way to her room with the possibilities of what to wear on her mind. **This is gonna be great I just know it!**

**Authors Note: **Well I figured this was a good spot to end chapter one. Hope it's not too much of an annoying cliff hanger. Now I'm off to hopefully finish the next chapter of **Kidnapped.**


End file.
